bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Ability Cards
Forbidden Ability Cards ''' are dangerous Ability Cards. Effects Forced Evolutions Its effect is that it triggers forced evolution and Gus and Spectra have been using it to create an army of super-powerful Bakugan. It can make a bakugan evolve without fighting or going through tests. It has so far been used on the Bakugan the Vexos threw out (Mega Brontes and Elico) along with Gus' own Primo Vulcan, turning them into Alto Brontes, Blast Elico, and Rex Vulcan, respectively, although Alto Brontes has been since thrown away. Abilities Another effect of these effects are they can make really intense Perfect Core Ability Fusions that could cause the Bakugan to die. In Alto Brontes case another effect was introduced Consecutive ability activation that a certain ability card does more than one effect. They can cause incredibly powerful boosts that can kill a Bakugan. Spectra and Gus use them as their ability cards for their Bakugan. Bakugan that are used for these abilities * Primo Vulcan/Rex Vulcan * Mega Brontes/Alto Brontes * Elico/Blast Elico Forbidden Cards Neo Dragonoid * '''Dianos Cocos X: Keeps Drago's G power 1000 Gs higher than his opponents * Vestroia X: Forces Drago to use the power of the Perfect Core and gives him 900 Gs. It also enables him to change attributes. * Dianos Durus X: Transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Drago * Neo Legend X: Combines the power of all attributes to increase Drago's Gs by 9800. * Aquos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Aquos. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 500. Increases Drago's Gs by 800. * Ventus X: Changes Drago's attribute to Ventus. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 1800. * Subterra X: Changes Drago's attribute to Subterra. Increases Drago's Gs by 9800. * Haos X: Changes Drago's attribute to Haos. Increases Drago's Gs by 7900. * Darkus X: Changes Dragos attribute to Darkus. Decreases his opponent's Gs by 9700. Viper Helios * Nova Blazer X:Brings opponent's power level back to their base level, and adds 700 Gs to Viper Helios. Helios MK2 Note: These ability cards are red as opposed to the usual ones that are purple. * Diffuse Quasar:Brings opponent's power level back to base level and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon:Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon:Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce:Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Black Out Cannon:Transfer 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2.(each) * Farbus EM:Helios MK2 gets the same power level as the the opponent. * Ragnarok Cannon:Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. In double battes subtracts 300 Gs and in triple battles subtracts 200 Gs. Forbidden Evolution Cards These are cards that are used by Bakugan that have evolved due to Chaos Ability X. Alto Brontes * Wizard Proxy:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to one of your Bakugan. * Atmosphere:Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Alto Brontes. * Black Gates:Nullifies opponent's Gate Card. * Shining Nightmare:Adds 400 Gs to Alto Brontes. * Sprite Glow:Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Magic Dice:Roll a die its effect depends on the number. # Rolling a 4''' subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. # Rolling a '''6 reflects the opponent's ability. # Rolling a 1''' adds 200 Gs to Alto Brontes. * '''Trance Rapture Illusion:Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Rex Vulcan * Hammer Knuckle:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Mega Viblow:Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Hyper Impact:Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Rex Vulcan. * Hyper Aegis:Nullifies all of the opponent's active abilities and,adds 500 Gs to Rex Vulcan. ; Fusion Ability Card * Drill Booster:Adds 400 Gs to Rex Vulcan. Blast Elico ;Ability Cards * Hydro Typhoon:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. * Forcement Power:Nullifies opponent's ability. * Reflection Jacket:Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities that are newly activated. * Subterra Force Alive:Nullifies opponent's Gate Card ,and doubles all Subterra Bakugan's power. * Gaia Divide:Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Land Blow:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico. ;Fusion Ability Card * Gaia Booster:Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Blast Elico Category: Bakugan (game)